Excitación y encantadora compañía
by Amy-15-95
Summary: Sirius lleva mucho tiempo encerrado, y su cabeza y su pajarito se estan saliendo del sitio... Que pasará? Leanlo y lo sabrán!


**Los personajes y el marco de esta historia no son míos, son de J.. Yo solo pongo el argumento.**

**Excitación y encantadora compañía.**

Y ahí estaba ella, pero, ¿en que estoy pensando? Si es una niña, y encima la amiga de Harry. Pero es tan guapa, y tan lista, y llevo tanto tiempo sin salir de aquí, que lo único que se sale es mi pájaro de la jaula.

-Ah, Sirius, ¿quieres que te prepare a ti también algo.

-Ya puedes prepararte tú.-Dijo en voz baja y salidorra.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que estaría encantado de comer con una jovencita tan realmente guapa como tú.

Hermione se sonrojó, y agachó la cabeza, se notaba que tenía mucha vergüenza. Se puso a preparar unos deliciosos nuguets y unas patatas fritas, su experiencia culinaria no era tan alta como la mágica.

Dios, que culo, ahora mismo la azotaba, joder como me estoy poniendo, pero, ¿como puedo ser así?, soy un puto pederasta, no, no soy un pederasta, y tampoco puto, ella es la que provoca, si no fuera con ese camisón corto por mi casa esto no pasaría. ¡Y que piernas! Maldita seas Sirius, que es la mejor amiga de Harry, que si la tocas Harry no te lo perdonará jamás.

-Ya esta. Toma.

Sirius cogió el plato, tocándole la mano a Hermione.

-Las tienes duras- dijo Hermione refiriéndose a las manos.

-Tengo tantas cosas duras cielo.-Dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se quedó perpleja, y de3cidió sentarse a comer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¿Y si le digo cuando acabemos de comer si echamos una siesta? ¿Querrá? Bueno yo lo intento, o le pregunto si me ayuda a algo.

-Bueno, yo ya he acabado, creo que me voy a la biblioteca.

-No, espera.-Dijo intentando convencerla.

-Dime.

Sirius cogió una magdalena de dentro del oso de porcelana.

-Toma, come.

Hermione cogió la magdalena y se la metió en la boca.

-Ahora di PAMPLONA- dijo Sirius concentrado.

-Eh… PAMPONA- DIJO Hermione tirando trocitos de magdalena.

A Sirius le dio la risa- joder, nunca me había imaginado a Hermione diciendo PAMPLONA, le hago repetirlo y me la llevo al sofá, no Sirius eso no se hace, ¿Por qué no? Yo lo intento, si ella no quiere, pues nada.

-Toma, otra por fa…

-No.- Dijo Hermione realmente seria.

-Si.

-No.

-¡Que te la metas!- Dijo Sirius imponiendo.

-Vale, pero no me hagas repetirlo.

-Hazlo.

-No.

-Bueno, pues, solo SALAMANCA.

-Nu.

-Dilo…-Dijo Sirius con carita de pera.

-Ale- Hermione se giró y se dispuso a salir, cuando ya estaba en la puerta dijo- AAMANCA- con la boca a rebosar de magdalenas.

-¡Oh, si!, pero espera, no te vayas.

Hermione masticó y tragó.

-No pienso repetirlo-dijo un poco bastante cabreada.

-Ya lo se, y yo no te voy a obligar a nada…-dijo acercándose a ella.

Así, así, acercándome me aré con ella, je, je, je, conseguiré lo que me propongo con casi ningún problema.

-No hace falta que me obligues a nada, yo soy voluntaria.

Joder, se me está insinuando, ¡Oh si! Voy a por ella.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿vamos a mi cama o a la tuya?

-¿Qué? ¿Para que? –dijo Hermione excesivamente alarmada.

-Para que me ayudes.

-Yo mejor que me voy a la biblioteca- Hermione se marchó a la biblioteca corriendo.

Sirius dispuesto a realizar sus deseos ese día, se fue detrás de ella. Subió hasta el tercer piso, y sigilosamente llegó hasta la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta y entró, y la encontró rebuscando en la biblioteca.

¿Pero por que puñetas no se a puesto aún un pantalón? Pero si ya me he insinuado, creo que lo que ella quiere es marcha.

Sirius se acercó lentamente por detrás y la agarró por la cintura, le besó el cuello, ella de la impresión ni se movió. Sus manos la agarraron fuertemente, para que no se le escapase, ella era capaz de resbalarse de entre sus manos.

Le dio la vuelta y la besó, sin darle tiempo a decir nada a ella.

¡Oh, si! Lo hice, más me vale que Harry no se entere o no se lo que pasará, bueno prefiero no saberlo, y mejor en mi cama que en mi sofá.

La cogió en brazos, ella dio un pequeño gritito de asombro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Sirius?

-Lo que hace tanto tiempo que quiero hacer, es que, compréndeme, soy un hombre, y tengo mis necesidades, y tú no paras de provocarme.

-¿Qué yo te provoco?- Dijo escandalizada.

-si, vas sin pantalones por mi casa, y encima estoy yo solo, es que… ¡buf!

Cerró la puerta de una patada y la tiró sobre la cama, se quitó la camisa y se puso encima de ella.

La besó con furia, mientras le agarraba los muslos, y el culo, como si no fuera a vivir más, cosa que sucedería si su ahijado se enteraba.

Hermione, dispuesta a todo se quitó el camisón.

Joder como me ha puesto, como ahora me diga que no, ya veremos que hago, porque estoy harto de darle a la zambomba, que tanto darle no debe ser bueno.

Sirius se quitó los pantalones, dejando al descubierto un miembro de su cuerpo que Hermione no había visto jamás, un ser animado. Le desabrochó el sujetador, se lo quitó, y una de sus manos pasó a hacer otra función en su pecho.

Él, ya muy juguetón y tontorrón, empezó su lengua a jugar con el pezón de ella, produciéndole escalofríos, y escapándose de su boca unos pequeños suspiros y gemidos, que a Sirius lo volvían loco.

Me cago en… Que tetas, esos gemiditos quiere decir que le gusta, pues ahora aré que pierda el control.

Sirius hizo una risilla pervertida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-¿Eres virgen?

-Eh… Si-dijo Hermione algo avergonzada.

-Mejor.

-¿Porque es mejor? No lo entiendo.

-Porque para mi será como volver a tener 15 años. Que ilusión, vuelvo a ir de estreno.

-Eh… Vale…- Dijo con un tono sin saber que decir.

Hermione lo agarro fuertemente de la espalda y lo atrajo hasta sí, y lo besó apasionadamente, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sirius se separo de ella, y besándola lentamente fue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a aquella braguitas, rosa con rosas de encaje.

Sirius las cogió, y de un tirón se las arranco.

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces?- dijo Hermione tapándose las partes que Sirius había dejado al descubierto recientemente.

-Déjame, que se lo que hago, veras como te gusta, quita las manitas.- Le dijo cogiéndole las manos y apartándolas.

Sirius le separó las piernas, e introdujo su lengua entre los labios de su vagina hasta llegar al clítoris, y jugando con él. Su lengua se movía muy rápido, y Hermione se volvía loca, no sabía que hacer, lo agarró de la cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente, pero Sirius no paró, quería que se descontrolase, prosiguió el trabajo con los dedos.

Cuando notó que ya estaba suficiente mojada, la penetró, suavemente, retrocedió y empezó a moverse más rápido, hasta ver que Hermione empezaba a gemir y a moverse.

Hermione ya había perdido el control, y el sentido, y Sirius no tardaría en correrse.

-Siriiuuuus…. Oh, Dios!

-¿Qué?

-¡Creo que ya voy a saber lo que eeess un orgaaassmo!

-Y yo que me voy a correr, después de tantos años pajeandome.

-¡Oh!

-¡Aaaahh!

En ese momento, Sirius se corrió y llegó al orgasmo, al igual que Hermione.

Hermione notó como el semen de Sirius le quemaba por dentro.

Sirius salió del interior de la adolescente, y su quedó tendido al lado de Hermione, en aquella cama individual.

-¿Qué te a parecido tu primera vez?-Preguntó Sirius jadeando.

-Muy excitada y encantada que fuera contigo.-Hermione sonreía.

En aquel preciso instante se oyó abrir y cerrar la puerta de la entrada, y alguien diciendo:

-Sirius, Hermione, ya hemos vuelto, y ¡traemos japonés!

-Que Harry no se entere, o me matará.- Dijo Sirius vistiéndose rápidamente.

_**Fin.**_

Hola fanfictioneros, que sepáis que este fic ha salido de tardes y comidas graciosas que me han sucedido, y como no de clases de ingles en las que me aburro.

Espero que os haya gustado, un besazo para todos, y dejad ¡REVIEWS!


End file.
